harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Potter Puppet Pals
The Potter Puppet Pals, or Harry Potter Puppet Pals as it is fully named, is a series of videos released on YouTube. These videos are directed by Neil Cicierega. The series first started off with the episode entitled Potter Puppet Pals in Potions Class and then proceeded to the following episode entitled Potter Puppet Pals in the Mysterious Ticking Noise and then Wizard Angst. From there the Potter Puppet Pals have taken off to numerous videos in both real and animation forms. They have done videos for several songs, including Bananaphone, Rockstar, Moskau, and so on. The PPP's latest videos include School is for Losers, Wizard Swears, and The Vortex. The Potter Puppet Pals fame has led to a website personalized just for them. It has been created by Neil Cicierega himself. In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry says "I love magic" when he sees the inside of the tent at the Quidditch World Cup. This might be a reference to Potter Puppet Pals, as Harry says the same thing at the beginning of Trouble at Hogwarts. Characters *Harry is a far cry from his book persona, the puppet Harry is highly arrogant and frequently flaunts his superiority over the others. In the most recent video, he claims that "no one can have more testosterone than me!" *Hermione is much like her book self, but doesn't act as smart as she does in the books. She also is less strict about breaking the rules (an example is Wizard Swears) as she is when she became a prefect. *Ron is much weaker than he is portrayed in the books, and acts more of a friend to Harry than in the books. In Wizard Angst, he tried to hug Harry, which he never does in the books. *Dumbledore seems to be slightly insane, and frequently strips naked except for his hat during most episodes. He also has knowledge of a minute-long swear that he teaches to Harry, Ron and Hermione. *Snape, who has appeared in every episode, seems to be slightly disturbed, as in the most recent episode he had a dream in which he was "a beautiful milkmaid". Despite this, he is the least changed from the book series. *Neville doesn't have a puppet, instead being portrayed as a butternut squash with his face on it. *Lord Voldemort is nowhere near as threatening as he is in the books, and is frequently polite to the protagonists or does not recognize them whatsoever. Episodes *'The Vortex:' Ron gets trapped in an alternate dimension, which leads to him becoming an adult. *'The Awakening of the Incorrigible:' Actually nothing. Dumbledore jumps up once. The end. *'School is for Losers:' Snape catches Harry singing and is about to punish him for missing Potions class when Harry punches him. *'Wizard Swears:' Harry and his friends learn verbal wizard profanity that is banned from the school. *'(The) Mysterious Ticking Noise:' Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape and Dumbledore use a strange ticking noise as the rhythm for singing. *'Wizard Angst:' Harry takes out his cranky feelings on his friends with slightly disastrous results. *'Potions Class:' The three young Gryffindors turn up at Potions class only to have class dismissed without really learning anything. *'Trouble at Hogwarts:' Voldemort invades the school. *'Bothering Snape:' Harry and Ron decide to bother Snape. *'Hidden Secret (on "Trouble at Hogwarts"):' Hermione attacks Ron for goofing around with butterflies. Easter egg If you pause the video of "Trouble at Hogwarts" whilst Voldemort is cursing Snape, an inverted, green five-pointed star appears in one frame (the spell energy flickering across Snape's face). Clicking on the star opens a bonus video featuring Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Awards "The Mysterious Ticking Noise" won the YouTube Comedy Award in 2007. Note Modified portions of "Hedwig's Theme" are played at the beginnings of most Potter Puppet Pals videos. External links *Potter Puppet Pals website Category:Harry Potter Fandom